<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spencer Reid blurbs-series: 10 days to my birthday by aperrywilliams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103058">Spencer Reid blurbs-series: 10 days to my birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperrywilliams/pseuds/aperrywilliams'>aperrywilliams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Shyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperrywilliams/pseuds/aperrywilliams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My birthday will be in 10 days from now. So I’m going to celebrate myself with 10 Spencer Reid’s blurbs. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid &amp; Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 10. Spencer Reid invites you a coffee for the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the first things you promised when you graduated from the FBI academy was that in your first job you would have exemplary behavior. That involved both your performance in the field and in the FBI offices themselves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first day at BAU when you met your boss, Aaron Hotchner, you could only reaffirm that commitment. And although the first few days things were going well, when you started to meet your co-workers you realized that maintaining the cordial treatment without being too cold or distant was difficult.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone on the team had known each other for years and treated each other like family. How was that possible? They were only supposed to be co-workers. It was something you couldn't understand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It became more difficult when they began to make jokes in their attempt to integrate you to see if you would relax a little with that. The bad thing is that your discomfort grew with every joke or comment from Derek or Emily. You could even see Penelope's disappointed face when you tried to sneak out of her hugs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">The only one who so far did not some joke or criticized you for your coldness was Spencer. He just watched the way you frown when Derek tried to flirt with you to get you to relax a bit. Or when you had to come up with bn something so you wouldn't have to go to the BAU girls meeting that Penelope wanted to drag you to at all costs.</p>
<p class="p1">You felt bad about yourself. It was unfair to your co-workers that your behavior was so stony, but you couldn't help it. You only knew them for a month and it was always difficult for you to establish friendly relationships in such a short time, especially in the workplace.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only thing that kept you distracted about the situation was job itself and coffee. That vital liquid to which you owed your life every morning. Spencer of course had noticed that from day one. Thanks to that, he took a different path to get to you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One morning when you already had to hear Penelope's reprimand for not going out with the team the night before, in addition to Hotch’ scolding for not finishing the reports on time, you were on the verge of collapse. Added to that, Derek found nothing more fun than hiding your notebook with the activities you had scheduled for the day. You were about to burst into tears when Spencer approached your desk slowly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"(Y/N)?". You immediately tried to dry your tears before looking back at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Spencer. Hi...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi. Ehm. Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah... yeah. I’m fine... just... a little overwhelmed, you know... the job”. It was a lie, it wasn’t the job. And he knew it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They can be overwhelming... most of the time," he said smirking and gesturing towards his co-workers. You smiled shyly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess it's normal and I'm the one who should adapt, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think rather that if they knew you better they could understand your limits. It's okay to have limits, you know?", he said without erasing his reassuring smile. It was somewhat comforting for that overcome moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Spencer..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No need. Really. Ehm, (Y/N)? Did you know that a new cafeteria opened on the first floor? Maybe could I invite you a coffee? Just if you want and it doesn't bother you, of course. Maybe I could tell you some things about Derek, Penelope and Emily, I mean... as classified information?”. His face flushed a little, but disguised as a shy smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love coffee. Yes, I would love that. And I think it would be useful to have that privileged information," you also replied somewhat flushed, but encouraged by the idea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect! Do you think we can take a break and go now?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure... yeah. Thanks. I’m ready if you are," you replied with a truly smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the first time Spencer Reid invited you to coffee. And it wouldn’t be the last.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 09. Spencer Reid hugs you for the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 6 months working at the BAU you were completely adapted to the team. And to their dynamics. Now you could joke with Derek, albeit always setting your limits. He knew perfectly well that there were days when it was best not to mess with you because you were feeling overwhelmed or simply not in the mood for jokes. Things with the rest of the team were also relaxing a bit. Penelope managed to get you to agree to participate in some nights out and you had to admit that you enjoyed those outings as much as the rest of the team, talking to everyone and having a pleasant time disconnecting from the atrocities that were seen at work daily.</p><p>But without a doubt, one of your favorite activities with your colleagues was going out for coffee with Spencer. It had become a ritual that once a day, one of you invited the other to the nearby cafeteria or if there was no time during the day, you would go for coffee after work. When you both were traveling for cases, before returning to the hotel, you looked for a nearby cafeteria where you both could spend a while talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Spencer was a shy man, but if you managed to touch a subject that he was passionate about - <em>which were many, you learned over time</em> - he could talk and talk non-stop. While you were never very good at long conversations, listening to him talk <em>was nice and relaxing</em>. You never ceased to be amazed at the knowledge in Spencer's brain. Although, to be honest, over time you learned that there were many more things about him that continued to amaze you day by day.</p><p>That work routine was something you liked, because it was something you could control in a way. What you could not control were the several cases that reached the desks of the BAU, just as you couldn’t control all the outcomes when you were on the field chasing unsubs. Something like that happened one night in Wisconsin when you were going after an elusive unsub. You went with Spencer and JJ through one of the entrances of a abandoned house, while Hotch, Emily and Morgan went through the other entrance. Everything was according to plan, except that the unsub was hidden behind the ladder and as an alternative escape he jumped on you trying to capture you as a hostage. When you tried to escape, the unsub became more nervous and stabbed you in the abdomen, just below your FBI vest. The second after you felt the stab, Spencer hit two accurate shots at the body of the unsub, who fell to the ground.</p><p>JJ and Spencer ran to your aid. You didn't lose consciousness, but the wound looked pretty ugly. Seeing you on the floor bleeding, Spencer became so anxious that he wasn’t able to react. When they took you to the hospital, doctors were able to determine that the stab didn’t damage any vital organs, but that you would have to rest for several weeks to prevent any problems.</p><p>And so you were, in your place staring at the ceiling for a few weeks, since Hotch didn't even let you do desk work. Throughout the weeks you were on leave, all the BAU members visited you at least once, except for Spencer. That made you sad. You missed the daily coffees and your conversations - or rather Spencer monologues that you listened with eagerness and pleasure -. The times you asked about him and why he hadn't come to visit you, your coworkers just shrugged without giving you a reason. The only one who said anything was JJ: <em>‘the poor Spence feels so guilty about what happened to you that he doesn't even know what to say to you. That must have stopped him from coming to see you. But he asks for you every day, to anyone who has spoken with you or has visited you’</em>. Why did he feel guilty? These were the risks of this job, right?</p><p>The day you returned to the BAU, the first to receive you was Penelope, who gave you a tight hug. Then Derek and Emily. Rossi and JJ also welcomed you when they saw that you were installed on your desk. Even Hotch came out of his office to greet you and give you a hug. The only one who hadn't approached so far was Spencer. He wasn't on his desk when you arrived. You quickly scanned the place and saw him in the conference room immersed in a ton of papers. Without much thought, after the rest of the team back to their normal duties, you headed to the kitchen, made two mugs of coffee, and walked to the conference room. Stepping inside, Spencer immediately turned to look at you.</p><p>“Hey!,” you greeted first.</p><p>“(Y/N)!... <em>welcome back</em>!”. His first expression was one of happiness when he saw you. Spencer even got up from his chair, but his face changed the second later, producing a weak smile in his face and an awkward silence between you both.</p><p>“Thank you. I brought you this. It's not like the ones we usually drink, but it works,” you told him, putting the mug on the table. He nodded shyly, hiding his hands in his slacks pockets. He had words stuck in his mouth, but he didn't know how to get them out.</p><p>“Thank you (Y/N)…,” he murmured. Another uncomfortable silence.</p><p>“Hey... I thought you would go visit me one of those days, you missed seeing me in slippers and with my untamed hair...,” you tried to joke to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Ehm, sorry… the work… you know. Well, I hope you're not upset with me for that… although if you were, that's fine… <em>you'd have reason enough to be</em>, well… in the end it was because of me…,” he began to ramble. You could already see where this was going. He was going to apologize for something that you knew he hasn’t responsibility for.</p><p>“Spencer… don’t… of course I'm not mad at you. Why should I?”. You put your own mug on the table and lay your hand on his arm. He tensed a bit and seeing him uncomfortable you removed your hand.</p><p>“I… I had to watch your back… it was my job… <em>and I failed</em>. You were stabbed… it was my fault…, ” he replied now looking at the floor and without taking his hands out of his pockets.</p><p>“Of course not. It wasn’t your fault. I was injured, but you were the one who saved my life, you shot the unsub. He sure was to stab me again if you hadn't shot him”. You tried to make him reason. He sheepishly looked up to meet your eyes and realize there was nothing close to anger in them. Quite the opposite. You looked at him with tenderness and gratitude. <em>He did save your life</em>. He did really watch your back.</p><p>“Are you really not…? You don't think I…?”. He trailed off.</p><p>“<em>Not one bit</em>. You saved me Spencer, and I will always be grateful to you for that,” you said, giving him an open and honest beam. That was how his face lit up and without you realizing it, Spencer had taken his hands out of his pockets, approaching you quickly and wrapping his arms around your torso, resting his chin on your shoulder. It took you two seconds to react and realize that Spencer Reid <em>was hugging you for the first time since you both met 6 months ago</em>. Without hesitation, you hugged him back. It was an intense embrace and full of emotion.</p><p>“Oh God, (Y/N). I was so scared… if something had happened to you I would never have forgiven myself…,” he murmured still clinging to you and muffling his words on your shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks Spencer. You saved me. Never forget that. I will never forget it,” you replied with complete sincerity and without wanting to break his comforting embrace.</p><p>That was the first time Spencer Reid hugged you. It wouldn’t be the last one. Just as it wouldn't be the last time that he would save your life, in more ways than you thought. Just as you would save his life, in more ways than you could had expect too.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 08. Spencer Reid hold your hand for the first time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you made the decision to apply at the BAU, you knew so well what you were getting into. You knew you would see horrible things and meet despicable people. Moreover, you knew you'd have to get into the minds of serial killers in order to stop them. That was basically your job. But human behavior never ceased to amaze. Even after working on Aaron Hotchner's team for over a year, it seemed like a every week you will face an even more twisted case compared to the last one.</p><p>One of the first things they told you when you were accepted to the BAU is that you shouldn't take cases personally. They told you that it’s okay to empathize, but that once the case was over, you have to move on. You tried to do that as best you could, but like your co-workers, there were times when was too hard to do that. There were cases that affected you more than others. There were unsubs who managed to settle in your mind more persistently than others.</p><p>John Rogger was an example of that kind of cases for you. He was a murderer of young women in Alabama. When the BAU was called to investigate, Rogger already had more than 15 deaths in tow and at least 3 more women kidnapped. In addition to identifying and arresting him, the purpose was to be able to save the abducted women alive. That meant that once arrested, the team had to apply several and intense interviews to obtain information, but Rogger didn’t say a word. So far, only Hotch and Rossi had conducted the questionings. According to the profile the team built, they concluded if someone of the opposite sex and young questioned him, a better result could be obtained. Given the physical resemblance and closeness of age to the victims, Hotch decided that you were the best option to do that.</p><p>So you found yourself locked in a room with one of the most despicable murderers you had ever met, trying to obtain information. Hours and hours passed, where your patience, your temperance and your profiling skills were tested. To gain his trust, you said things about yourself that you wouldn’t have told anyone. You had to 'empathize' with a serial killer. You navigated his disturbed mind revealing details that you would have preferred not to know. Every time you took a break between questioning, Spencer made a point of checking how you were feeling and if you needed anything. He knew - or at least suspected - that this case was draining what little energy you had left so far. In each new interrogation, Rogger tried to find out more about you, your family, your private life. It was as if he wanted to get into your mind in the same way that you tried to get into his. You felt vulnerable, exposed. Even knowing that the one who was handcuffed and locked up for life was him and not you, every time his eyes fell on you, you couldn't help but feel fear. Even so, you didn’t waver and continued with the interrogations until after 2 intense days, Rogger broke and you managed to obtain the kidnapped women’s location.</p><p>The team quickly mobilized to the rescue. When you were about to put on your FBI vest to go with them, Hotch stopped you.</p><p>“You won’t go with us. You'll stay here at the station until we get back,” he told you immediately as he saw how you were getting ready, fastening your weapon in the holster attached to your belt.</p><p>“But sir, I have to go. I'm the one with the most details about the location and the things that can be found there…”, you tried to convince him. But Hotch wasn’t going to back down on his decision.</p><p>“I told you (Y/L/N). You will stay here. The extraction team is now ready. You've done enough, it's not safe for you to go with us”. Clearly Hotch was trying to prevent you from collapsing on the field, already knowing that Rogger had absorbed all your energy, but you didn't see it that way, and you interpreted it as punishment for some mysterious reason that you didn't know. According to you it was unfair, you wanted to save those women as much as everyone else, why deny you that option?</p><p>Reluctantly you nodded and watched as the whole team rushed out of the police station towards the location where they expected to find the women kidnapped by Rogger. With a lump in your throat and a defeating feeling you sat on one of the benches that were in the hall of the station. You felt useless, why you had to sit and wait while everyone was doing their job? The same job you could be doing.</p><p>You were deep in thought when Spencer sat next to you. You hadn't even noticed that he hadn't gone with the team.</p><p>“Spencer... I thought you would go with...,” you trailed off in confusion. Spencer looked at you and shook his head.</p><p>“I think this time it’s better I stay here. Just like you,” he replied. You let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>“Do you too think I would be an obstacle in the field? Like Hotch?”. You asked sadly. Spencer frowned and rushed to reply.</p><p>“I don't think that (Y/N), and I’m sure Hotch doesn’t think that either,” Reid said, staring at you and trying to read your micro expressions.</p><p>“So why did he leave me here? I don't get it...,” your trembling voice revealed that you were about to cry overwhelmed by frustration.</p><p>“Because you've already done all the work you could do (Y/N), that's why,” Spencer replied simply. You looked at him with teary eyes trying to understand what his words were referring to.</p><p>“What does that mean? Does it mean that I have to wait and do nothing?...”</p><p>“Do you think it’s nothing you participating in Rogger's arrest and spent two whole days in and out of that interrogation room, doing everything in your power to break him… and finally achieve it? I think you did enough (Y/N),” Spencer pointed out, not losing eye contact with you.</p><p>“But... what if they are not found alive? If they can´t save them?...”. Just thinking about that scenario made your stomach clench.</p><p>“It would be a bad outcome, no doubt, but sadly it’s no longer in your hands (Y/N), nor in mine. I know waiting is excruciating, but there are times when it’s inevitable. We must wait and trust the team will do the right decisions on the field. That's as teamwork works”.</p><p>Thinking of Spencer's words you could only sigh again and come to the conclusion that he was right. You put your whole heart in for hours and days to get some clue to help the case. You just wanted it not to be too late.</p><p>Your mind tried to convince itself that you should wait for news. But your body told you otherwise, you couldn't stop bouncing your leg, you sighed uneasily every two minutes, with the fingers of one of your hands you squeezed the fingers of your other hand, you rocked back and forth on the bench. Your entire body expression screamed unease and disturbance. Spencer was silent to respect your own process, but seeing you like this hurt him deeply. He just wanted you could regain some serenity and peace of mind, but he also knew that the body was capable of betraying you over and over again, ignoring your own will.</p><p>Without saying a word, one of his hands that was resting on his knee reached for yours and gave it a gentle squeeze to remove it from its task of digging your nails into your own palm. The first contact startled you a little, but you gave in to the touch and let him guide your linked hands, making it rest in the space of the bench that was between you. After squeezing it slightly, with his thumb he began to trace soft patterns over your knuckles, looking for to relax your fingers. The warmth of his hand and the softness of his touch made you give in as the minutes passed and the tension in your body managed to dissipate in part. Your breathing also returned to a fairly normal rhythm. Both in silence. But it was not an awkward silence. It was the waiting you both had to face. It was fate that was no longer in your hands. And that was the first time Spencer Reid held your hand and taught you about there are times you just had to let it go. And that there are times when you don’t have to wait and face destiny alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 07. Spencer Reid gives you a present for the first time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your birthday was approaching and you weren't very excited. Not because you have something against your birthday, but because it is a time of year where you start to question the things you have done and the things you have not done. Without wanting to, you become more introspective during those days and although the last year has been better than others, there are things that you miss and that over the years make you wonder if you have made the right decisions in your life.</p><p>The plans for this year were no different from those of the previous year: get home, indulge yourself with a bubble bath, enjoying a delicious wine and eating lemon cookies, your favorite treats. Then you would sit on your couch to watch your favorite movie: <em>Cyrano de Bergerac</em> – the 1990’s version with Gerard Depardieu -. When you read that play in school you fell in love with the story and then when you saw the movie, you couldn't help but think about the things that made you so similar to Cyrano. You had to admit it, you’re such a romantic masochist. You dream of a love story with a happy ending. Something that Cyrano didn't have, by the way. And so far, neither have you. All your relationships have been rather trivial and those that have been a little more than that, didn’t have a happy ending. And so you are now, happily single, but thinking that real love has been elusive with you.</p><p>But apparently your plans would be ruined this year. Just two days before your birthday, the team is called to a case in Texas. <em>'Work is work'</em> you said to yourself, taking your travel bag and walking to the elevator with your co-workers. Maybe if the case was going fast, you could get back in time.</p><p>Regardless of your wishes, the case was getting difficult, and after the first day there was no progress in locating the unsub. The second there was more progress, but they still couldn’t arrest him. The team was frustrated and so were you. On the third day - your birthday - Garcia called frantically informing that he had the location of the unsub. Three hours later he was in custody. That brought relief to everyone, who just wanted to go home, but Hotch scoffed at the idea saying it was too late to fly and that they would be coming home the next morning.</p><p>You couldn't help but huff at the news. Apparently it went unnoticed, except for Spencer who was by your side when Hotch dispatched you all to the hotel for the night.</p><p>Curiously, Spencer had been watching you all day. In the morning while you were at the police station, he brought you a coffee. And every so often he would come over to ask you if you were okay or if you needed something. It was as if he wanted to talk to you, but he didn't dare to.</p><p>Back in your hotel room, you flopped onto the bed. You were so immersed in work during the day that you could almost forget it was your birthday. But now the case was solved and seeing you in a hotel room, alone, without your bubble bath, without your glass of wine, without your lemon cookies and without your favorite movie, sadness began to flood you. No one had remembered to congratulate you either. Not that you expected your colleagues to remember your birthday, they probably didn't even know it, but your hypersensitivity at that moment longed for at least a gesture towards you.</p><p>At that moment you felt a knock on the door. Reluctantly you got out of bed to see who it was. Spencer was on the other side of the door. The first thing that caught your attention is that he was with his satchel. Why did he stop at your door when he arrived at the hotel?</p><p>“Hello (Y/N), I hope I didn't wake you up,” he told you.</p><p>“Spencer... hi. No, I wasn't sleeping. Actually, I wasn't doing anything. Did something happen?”. You started to worry because he looked nervous. Would the case have been re-activated without you knowing?</p><p>“No, it's okay. Nothing wrong happened. Ehm... can I come in?”. He asked. There you realized that you were both standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Yes, yes... sure!, come in”. Once inside the room, Spencer was silent for a moment.</p><p>“Do you want drink something? ... I think there is water in the minibar...,” you offered.</p><p>“No. Thank you. Well… the truth is, I'm here for something in particular”. Saying that, he opened his satchel and took out a package wrapped with a red ribbon. “Happy birthday (Y/N),” he said grinning. “Well, I don't know if you celebrate your birthday, I guess so, it's not like Christmas or Halloween, where religious beliefs can be a reason for divergence... but if it bothers you, that's fine. I just thought of giving you a gift, and I had it in my bag all day, but I couldn't find a good time to give it to you...,” he rambled.</p><p>You were so excited that you cut off his speech by hugging him tight. He hugged you back still with the wrapped package in his hands.</p><p>“How did you know?... I didn't tell anyone,” you told him trying to remember if you had mentioned something to anyone, while Spencer handed you your gift. You looked at the gift without wanting to open it yet.</p><p>“Maybe he asked Garcia to review your file? I knew your birthday was this month, but I didn't know the exact day…”</p><p>“Spencer!,” you scolded, feigning annoyance. You both laughed at your reaction.</p><p>“I promise that I only asked Garcia for your birthday, no other sensitive information...,” he defended himself.</p><p>“Thanks Spencer. I didn't expect anyone to know, in fact my plans were to be home and spend some time relaxing. But hey, duty is duty, right?”</p><p>“Regarding that, I hope you don't mind that I brought some 'fun'...”. You looked at him oddly, as he searched for more things inside his satchel. Your eyes lit up when he pulled out a packet of homemade lemon cookies and a bottle of wine.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?!... how did you know?...,” you were almost speechless. How did he know what you were hoping to spoil yourself with this day?</p><p>“Well, about the cookies... it was not difficult for me to realize that the lemon cookies made by Garcia are the only ones you eat during the meetings. And the wine? Well... I bet on the classic,” he said with a grin. “But something is missing to complete this celebration, and it is what you have in your hand,” he told you pointing to the gift that you had not opened yet.</p><p>You quickly unwrapped the gift and your surprise could not be greater. It was a copy of Cyrano de Bergerac, limited edition with illustrations by Marguerite Sauvage. You knew there was such an edition but you never thought you were going to have one of the 1,500 copies that were printed.</p><p>“What?!... Spencer... how did you know...? I can't believe it”.</p><p>“Hey, what can I say. I like to pay attention to detail, especially when it comes to you”. Your excitement kept you from seeing how Spencer flushed when he said the last. You jumped on him and gave him a loud kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Thanks Spencer, really. You didn't have to do any of this...,” inadvertently you started shedding tears of joy. In your entire life you have not seen a gesture like this before towards you.</p><p>“Of course I do (Y/N). You deserve good things. And if I can do something to make you happy, I will do it without hesitation,” he said simply.</p><p>The two of you sat on the bed, both with a glass of wine and munching on lemon cookies. Spencer wanted to read you the entire book as one last gift that night. Listening to him read, you couldn't stop staring at him adoringly and asking yourself a question in your head over and over again: what did you do good to deserve Spencer in your life?</p><p>That day was the first time Spencer gave you a present, and it was the first time you started feeling butterflies in your stomach when you looked at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 06. Spencer Reid dances with you for the first time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David Rossi does indeed live in a <em>mansion</em>. When you joined to the BAU and Morgan told you that, you didn't believe it. You thought he was exaggerating. No, Derek wasn't exaggerating.</p><p>The first time you stepped foot in that house you were impressed. Now you already had several dinners and celebrations with the team and Rossi's house was everyone's favorite place.</p><p>This time was no exception. You ended a long and exhausting case and you all deserved a good time. Rossi set the place and the time. But this time there was a difference. Rossi imposed a dress code: <em>‘I want my kids look gorgeous tonight. Pick your best outfit. I’ll provide everything else’</em>, he told everyone. That was a change. But nobody complained.</p><p>You chose a black dress you like it and didn’t use in a time. Elegant but casual. It was comfortable. All you asked for.</p><p>When you got to Rossi's house, everyone was already there. You didn't want to be too punctual, you knew your co-workers weren't. Rossi opened the door and looked you from head to toe.</p><p>“Hey <em>bella</em>! You look amazing tonight! Welcome!, come in!”. Rossi told you, ushering you into the house and immediately handing you a glass of wine. As you enter the living room, you saw Penelope, JJ, and Prentiss talking. All three dressed as elegant as you.</p><p>“Look at you (Y/N)!, you look stunning!”. Penelope complimented you. Prentiss did the same and JJ agreed with your colleagues adding: <em>‘Spencer will be astonished when he see you’</em>. At JJ's words, Emily and Penelope giggled nodding fervently. Your cheeks immediately reddened.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”. You asked trying to pretend you didn't understand, but knew exactly what it was about. You had been working at the BAU for over a year and a half and you definitely had a crush on Spencer. You thought it was temporary and that by being your best friend maybe you were confusing things. But your own dilemma didn’t go unnoticed by the group of profilers who worked with you.</p><p>It didn't help that just then Hotch, Morgan, and Spencer entered the living room. Seeing you, the young doctor almost suffered a heart attack. An impression he couldn’t hide either because Morgan immediately smirked. Your cheeks reddened even more when you saw him, in his suit he looked more handsome than he already was for you. The awkward moment was broken thanks to Rossi who announced that dinner was ready.</p><p>During dinner you couldn't help but exchange glances with Spencer. Maybe you were imagining things, but you could bet he was also impressed to see you in a different way than you both were used to.</p><p>After dinner, Rossi led you all to the patio where he had set up an improvised dance floor. As the music started playing, he was the first to start the dance, taking JJ's hand and leading her onto the dance floor. Prentiss followed Rossi and took Hotch's hand, leading him onto the dance floor as well. Penelope did the same with Derek.</p><p>That left you guys with Spencer. They both looked at each other, but neither wanted to make the move. On the contrary, seeing Spencer uncomfortable, you preferred to go into the house to get some more wine.</p><p>Spencer took that as the sign that you were uncomfortable and that you didn't want him to come close, so with his hands in his pockets, he started walking across the patio, away from the dance floor.</p><p>Everyone, realizing what happened, shook their heads in defeat. Obviously the whole dance thing had been orchestrated for you to dance with Spencer.</p><p>Without you guys in sight, Penelope told everyone: <em>‘okay, a little flaw in our initial plan, so now we will move on to attempt two. Emily, Derek, you know what to do’.</em></p><p>Before long, Emily was talking to you in the kitchen and trying to get you back to the patio. Meanwhile, Derek went in search of Spencer so that he wouldn’t even think about leaving the place.</p><p>“Let's go outside (Y/N), it's very hot here,” Prentiss told you, taking you by one arm and carrying a bottle of wine in the other. She thought if you wouldn’t give in to pressure sober, maybe drunk you would.</p><p>You both sat on one of the patio benches watching Penelope dance with Rossi and JJ with Hotch. A few minutes later, Rossi came up to you and held out his hand to you.</p><p>“Your turn, <em>bella</em>”. You let your glass on the table and followed Rossi to the dance floor. For his part, Derek had managed to bring Spencer back and JJ pulled him over to dance with him despite his protests.</p><p>While you were dancing with Rossi, you couldn't help but look at Spencer, he looked back at you. You gave him a smile and it made Spencer combust. JJ, seeing this interaction, whispered something in his ear and he shook his head negatively. Before you started thinking about what JJ and Spencer were talking about, Hotch came up to you to dance, while Rossi went looking for Prentiss. JJ left Spencer and Penelope took her place.</p><p>There was a pause where you left the dance floor and went looking for more wine. Prentiss again sat down next to you. Almost without disguising you kept looking at Spencer from a distance.</p><p>“C’mon (Y/N), why you don’t ask him to dance with you?,” she asked you directly.</p><p>“Uhm? Who?”</p><p>“Reid, of course”. You tried to play as ignorant but failed miserably. Emily knew. “(Y/N), you can’t take your eyes of him. And he can´t do it either”</p><p>“Nah, you’re seeing things Emily…,”  you mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m seeing <em>two idiots who can’t accept they like each other</em>,” she scoffed.</p><p>“Stop it!. We are friends. That’s all”. You stated. But she was right. At least speaking for you. But, did Spencer like you?. You thought it can’t be possible.</p><p>Meanwhile, Derek was trying to convince Spencer about the same thing.</p><p>“Hey Pretty Boy, why don't you ask her to dance?,” he told to his friend.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?, (Y/N)! You've been gawking at her all night…,” Derek pointed out.</p><p>“That’s not true...”</p><p>“You like her. Admit it!”</p><p>“No! We are friends,” Spencer defended himself.</p><p>“You're not fooling me Reid. And now, even if it were, a dance does not hurt anyone, less if you are friends. I am right?”. Spencer thought for a few minutes. Maybe Derek was right. A dance was not harmful.</p><p>That's how Spencer took a sip of his beer, set it aside and started to walk over to where you were. Derek made a subtle gesture to Emily, who immediately got off the bench and entered the house leaving you alone. When you noticed that Prentiss was no longer by your side, Spencer was in front of you.</p><p>“Hey…,” he told you with his hands on his pockets.</p><p>“Hey Spencer…,” you replied.</p><p>“Tonight we hadn't been able to talk...,” he trailed off.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right...”</p><p>“And I haven't had a chance to tell you that you look beautiful tonight,” he said clearing his throat. You blushed at the compliment.</p><p>“Well… you look very handsome tonight too”. Now it was his turn to blush.</p><p>Before chicken out and with a boost of confidence, Spencer continued speaking.</p><p>“Ehm... I was thinking if you want to dance with me?”.</p><p>“Oh. Well... if you want and doesn’t feel uncomfortable...”</p><p>“No, no. Why do you think so?,” he asked you.</p><p>“I don’t know. You told me once you don’t like dancing… despite tonight I saw you dancing anyway…”</p><p>“Yeah, right. But I think we all in the mood... and I’m the only one who hadn’t dancing with you tonight... I think I’m a bit jealous?,” he tried to joke but inside him, yeah, he was jealous.</p><p>“Don’t be. You know you’re my favorite in the team”. Smirking and feeling relieved, he reached out his hand to you and you took it, lifting you off the bench and walking with him onto the dance floor, both looking each other almost without blinking.</p><p>As if it had been planned - and indeed it was - Elvis's Can't help falling in love began to play. Spencer placed one of his hands on your waist, while with the other he linked the fingers of your hand. Your free hand resting on his chest. Thus you both started to move slowly to the rhythm of the music. At first you both felt a little tense, but as the seconds passed, you guys gave up on the song. You rested your head on Spencer's chest as he wrapped both arms around your lower back. You could feel his breath and his heart beat. So immersed in your own bubble you both didn't realize that you were the only ones on the dance floor and that the rest of the BAU was looking at you with a big grin.</p><p>That was the first time Spencer danced with you. It was a team effort, but it was worth it. And that was the first time you thought that maybe Spencer could feel the same way you felt for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 05: Spencer Reid asks you out in a date for the first time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could have done it, but you didn't dare. Maybe you were misreading the signs. The dance with Spencer at Rossi's had passed two weeks ago, but neither you nor Spencer addressed the matter afterwards. Yes, you were definitely misinterpreting things, he didn't like you and there was no sense for you thinking about it. That's why you preferred to continue as if nothing had happened and resume your relationship as before: as good friends.</p><p>You were willing to forget the issue and apparently Spencer was too. You both kept talking and forging your friendship as if nothing had happened. You both kept inviting each other for coffee and meeting outside of work to watch a movie or just chat.</p><p>One morning when you got to work, Penelope was quick to tell everyone that there was a new case. When you were all gathered in the conference room, Garcia started by saying that it was a case in Kansas City. As she delivered the details of the case, you could see Derek looking at Spencer with a wicked smile. While Spencer looked uncomfortable in his chair.</p><p>You didn’t give it much importance until you arrived at the police station in Kansas City. There, detective Harrison who was in charge of the case upon seeing you arrive immediately addressed Spencer.</p><p>“Dr. Spencer Reid, I knew you were coming. It's been quite a few weeks since you even called me on the phone”. You could see Spencer blush, Hotch frowned and Derek grinned. “Sorry, I didn't mean to make the doctor uncomfortable. Thank you all so much for coming,” she said while pointing the way to the office where all of you should set up.</p><p>You looked at Spencer and he shrugged as the rest of the team shook their heads. They all knew something that you clearly didn't.</p><p>Within hours you found out, because you had to question Garcia on the phone, that Detective Harrison had been a classmate of Spencer from college and that they were old friends. Well, at least that's what he stated, because according to the rumors it was said that Spencer and Harrison liked each other.</p><p>When you found out about that, it was as if you had been hit in the head leaving you stunned. Harrison was an attractive and intelligent woman and Spencer looked nervous and in awe around her, indeed he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was evidence that they liked each other. Harrison flirtatiously teased Spencer all day at the station and it was clear they had a close relationship too.</p><p>If you had any hope that Spencer might have feelings for you, that was scuttled that day. And more so when you heard Spencer talking to Derek in one of the corners of the police station.</p><p>“Why you just do it? It’s not complicate Reid. Just ask her,” Derek encouraged.</p><p>“No. I can’t do that… no, I can´t…”. Spencer seemed to be very distressed and shook his head, trying not to listen to Morgan's proposal.</p><p>“Why not? You like her. And she like you, it’s obvious!.” Morgan vowed.</p><p>“Yeah, I like her. It's been a long time since I've figured that out, but I don't want to ruin it. And if she says no?, I couldn't take it…”</p><p>“Don't be dramatic Reid, obviously she will tell you yes. Have you noticed how she looks at you? It's obvious to me she likes you. Just ask her out,” Derek insisted.</p><p>You couldn't keep listening. Reid had been nervous all day because in his head he was searching for a way to ask Harrison out. With that, you left the station defeated and sat on one of the benches in the courtyard to shed a few tears.</p><p>Several minutes passed and while you were trying to focus again, you saw how Spencer Reid himself approached where you were and looked at you with concern. <em>‘Fuck’</em> you thought.</p><p>“(Y/N)?, what's wrong?... we have been looking for you...,” Spencer told you as he sat next to you on the bench.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong… I’m coming Spencer. Just needed a minute,” you replied as you tried to dry your tears. That made Spencer more concerned.</p><p>“Are you sure?... if something happened you can tell me... you don't look good and I'm worried,” he tried to insist, getting closer to you, but you got up quickly from the bench.</p><p>“You shouldn't. You have more important issues to take care, haven’t you ?,” you said sarcastically. You were already fed up with the situation and you didn't care about anything.</p><p>“What are you talking about?,” Spencer asked confused. It was clear that you were assuming something that he didn’t know.</p><p>“Nothing... forget it”. It was the last thing you said before turning and starting to walk back to the station.</p><p>“But ...,” Spencer tried to get you to stop walking away.</p><p>“I said forget it, Spencer,” you yelled already assuming your defeat. And since the situation was like this, you wanted to give him some advice because even if it wasn't with you, you wanted him to be happy. “And you know what?, just ask her out!, sure she is as crazy for you as you for her”. You told him before returning to the station. That's when Spencer started walking behind you to stop you again.</p><p>“Who are you talking about? Invite whom to go out?...”. You stopped again, not believing what you were hearing. Was he going to deny the undeniable?</p><p>“Ah Spencer. Stop pretending, you don't owe me anything so you can be honest with me. Asking Harrison out, that's what you were talking to Morgan about, right?”</p><p>That's when it all made sense to Spencer, and while he was sad to see you hurt by a situation that you had misinterpreted, this was a sign that you cared about him.</p><p>“No, no ... no (Y/N), I wasn't talking about that with Derek...,” he defended himself.</p><p>“Spencer, don’t lie to me. I eavesdropped… unintentionally, but I did it”. You could feel new tears pushing out.</p><p>“No! I mean, yeah. I was talking about it with Morgan... but no, it wasn't about Harrison... it was about you. I was talking about you,” he blurted out. Now it was you who looked at him confused.</p><p>“About me?”. You asked him trying to make sense of his words. He nodded shyly. You could see him blush.</p><p>“Yeah. Derek was trying to encourage me to ask you out... <em>on a date</em>. And I didn't dare. We're friends (Y/N), but… but I really like you. I like you for a long time and I didn't know how to say it... and after the dance that night at Rossi's I thought maybe something could happen between us... but I didn't want to say anything and you didn't say anything, and I thought you were uncomfortable...,” he rambled. You narrowed your eyes trying to focus, but something still were bugging you.</p><p>“But... what about Harrison?,” you asked.</p><p>“Harrison is my friend for a long time. Well, we are not best friends but just friends. And she really likes to tease me and flirting with me because she knows I get nervous, but that's all. I don't like her and she just like to tease, nothing else,” he stated shrugging.</p><p>“Oh God Spencer, I got it all wrong. Now I feel terrible. I didn't think... I was sure that you...”. Now you were rambling.</p><p>“Sure of what, (Y/N)?”. Spencer asked you somewhat confused.</p><p>“That there was no possibility of you like me. I mean, I like you a lot and I thought that was clear to you that night we danced. And since you didn't say anything, I didn't either... I don't know, everything was confusion to me after that”.</p><p>“I guess we both waited for the other to say something and clearly we didn't,” Spencer told you with a shyly chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, I guess the same. But... you mean it?... I mean... that you...”. You trailed off.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean it. And... now that we are talking about it... (Y/N)?, <em>would you out on a date with me?</em>”. He asked nervously with his gaze fixed on you. You looked at him smiling and nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Yes. I would like that”. His grin was the hugest you saw on him in a long time.</p><p>“Perfect! It's a date!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 04. Spencer Reid kiss you for the first time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiredness washed over your body after recently finishing a grueling case. Apparently the serial killers were having a feast across the country, and it had the team working overtime for several weeks now.</p><p>You accepted the fact job was like this sometimes. The whole team knew and accepted it too. But at this point, all of you just wanted was to get home and sleep until next year.</p><p>You were getting on the elevator when you saw Spencer jog to catch up with you.</p><p>“(Y/N)! Wait !,” the young doctor told you before the door closed. You managed to stop it and he managed to get on.</p><p>“Sorry Spencer, I didn't see you coming,” you apologized.</p><p>“Don't worry, I didn't mean to scare you,” he muttered.</p><p>“It’s okay. I guess sleepiness has us all drained.” Spencer nodded.</p><p>With Spencer things were going well, although it was a strange thing. Until that day you had two <em>‘pseudo dates’</em>. The term <em>‘pseudo’</em> applies because none of the two could reach term as you both had been originally planned.</p><p>The <em>first date</em> was dinner at a fancy restaurant that Spencer insisted on taking you. Despite the fancy of the place, you guys managed to relax and have a good time. That, combined with the adoring looks you both exchanged from time to time. Everything was going smoothly until your phones began to ring. A new case forced you guys to finish the lovely evening and rush to the BAU.</p><p>The <em>second date</em> was a week and a half after the first. You suggested something more relaxed to Spencer: go see a movie and then eat something at a nearby restaurant. Everything was going well during the movie, you both even held hands at times. As you guys were leaving the theater, Spencer's phone began to ring insistently. It was a call from the sanitarium where his mother was in Vegas, where they required him to contact her as soon as possible. It wasn't anything serious, but it was important, which is why Spencer apologized to you for ending the date early. You understood and tried not to make him feel bad about it.</p><p>The elevator reached the floor where the parking lots were. The doors opened and you both got out of the elevator.</p><p>“(Y/N)... I was thinking. I know we're both very tired now, but... maybe tonight we could have our third date... and... maybe now we can finish it?”. You smirked at the statement. Clearly Spencer looked as frustrated as you that you both couldn't have had a proper date so far. Although it was strange to think of it that way: what was an appropriate date after all?</p><p>“Sure we can. Tonight is okay for me. What do you want to do?”. You asked Spencer. He blushed a little and cleared his throat before speaking.</p><p>“Ehm, I thought it might be a surprise?... if that's okay with you”. You could feel your heart race after hearing his words.</p><p>“Oh. Ehm, that's fine. If you want it to be a surprise, that's fine with me,” you replied.</p><p>“Great! Can I pick you up at 8pm?”. He asked happily.</p><p>“Yeah. Perfect. At 8pm I'll be ready,” you replied with a big grin.</p><p>It was around 2 pm when you arrived at your place. That left you plenty of time for a little nap and getting ready for your date with Spencer. Almost out of inertia you dropped into bed and quickly fell asleep. You woke up around 6 in the afternoon. You took a shower and started getting ready. You didn't know if you should go for very fancy clothes, since you didn't even know where Spencer would take you, so you chose something that could fit different scenarios.</p><p>When you were ready, you looked in the mirror and were satisfied with the result. You went to the kitchen for a soda when your phone started ringing. You looked at the time and it was 7:30 pm. You frowned when you saw that the caller was Hotch.</p><p>“Hotch?,” you answered.</p><p>“(Y/L/N), sorry to call at this time, but we have an urgent case in Tucson, Arizona. See you on the tarmac in 30 minutes”.</p><p>More than one expletive came out of your mouth in record time once you finished the call with Hotch. The minute you got a message from Spencer. <em>‘I guess Hotch already called you. I'm sorry. SR’.</em></p><p>Defeated you went to your room and changed into your work clothes. You took your bag and left the apartment.</p><p>You just exchanged a few glances with Spencer on the jet. You didn't even want to sit next to him this time. You knew you were being unfair to him, after all it wasn't his fault. But you didn't know how to channel your frustration, so you preferred to isolate yourself from the rest during the entire flight.</p><p>Spencer knew you were upset and didn't know what to do to make amends for the situation. It wasn't his or your fault, but he felt responsible anyway. While studying the case file, Spencer couldn't help but look where you were sitting and see how your gaze was lost in the clouds the jet caressed with its wings.</p><p>The case had you all four days in the search for an elusive unsub. But finally, you managed to locate his hiding place and make the arrest with no more victims to regret.</p><p>It was around 7 pm when you finished the paperwork at the police station. According to your estimate, that would allow you all to be on the jet at 8 pm and travel at night. You could at least sleep a few hours during the flight. But if things had not turned out the way you wanted for weeks, this was no exception: Hotch approached to the team in the meeting room and announced that the jet had a malfunction, so you would have to stay one more day in Tucson and fly the next day. You couldn't help a weary sigh and grab your things by quickly leaving the room. The whole team stared at you curiously, but you no longer cared. You just wanted to go home and sink into your mattress, cover yourself up to your head and disappear the world for at least a week.</p><p>Spencer came out looking for you and found you before you got into one of the SUVs to go to the hotel.</p><p>“Wait!”. He said to make you stop. “I'm going with you. And... let me drive, I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive while being so upset”. You thought about it for two seconds and yes, he was right. You handed him the keys and climbed into the passenger seat.</p><p>“I'm sorry Spencer, maybe I made a scene in there, but I'm just tired. I just want to get out of here...,” you trailed off.</p><p>“I know. And I'm sorry our third date was ruined too”. He tried to apologize. Your eyes softened.</p><p>“Don't apologize Spencer, things just haven't worked out, but it's not your fault. Maybe it's a sign?...”. You tried to joke. Spencer frowned.</p><p>“Don't say that. I'm not going to stop insisting until it works!”. You both started laughing.</p><p>When you saw that Spencer turned right instead of left on one of the avenues on the way to the hotel, you thought he was confused.</p><p>“Spencer... the hotel is on the other side, you turned right instead of left...,” you corrected him.</p><p>“Oh...,” was all he said, but he made no move to change the route. What's more, you were surprised to see that he took Highway 86 to the west.</p><p>“We're not going to the hotel, are we?”. You asked. You could see a small smirk on Spencer's face.</p><p>“Nope. Maybe I might have a surprise for you?,” he said making a brief eye contact with you before turning his gaze back to the road.</p><p>“Oh”. It was the only thing you said. Your heart began to pound in anticipation. What was going on in Spencer's head at the time? You asked yourself.</p><p>After almost an hour of travel, with the sun already disappearing and many curves in the road, you saw a sign that said "Kitt Peak National Observatory". Spencer began to speak.</p><p>“Well, I may have had to change some of the original plans I had for our third date, I hope you don't mind,” he said simply, as he parked the SUV.</p><p>Once out of the car, Spencer took your hand and led you towards one of the buildings where there was a guard at the entrance.</p><p>“Good evening, I’m Dr. Spencer Reid, I spoke with Dr. Hammond this afternoon for a visit...”. The guard looked at his tablet and nodded, smiling, opening the door letting you and Spencer in, and leading them up the stairs to a terrace.</p><p>“Dr. Hammond apologizes for not being able to be with you tonight, but is certain that you can have a good evening here. Whatever you need I will be at the entrance.”</p><p>You were stunned, the terrace was an open space that allowed you to see the sky in all its splendor. In the center was a small folding table with two chairs, a makeshift tablecloth, two glasses, a jug of fresh water, a small bottle of wine, and two sandwiches. Looking at Spencer he smiled at you.</p><p>“I guess this area is not open to the public at night and less with the possibility of an improvised dinner...,” you told him.</p><p>“Well, my friend Dr. Hammond may have made a slight exception. But say <em>‘dinner’</em>, however, I think would be an exaggeration,” Spencer said, pointing to the two sandwiches.</p><p>“This is better than what I expected to eat at the hotel, so it does qualify as dinner for me,” you said taking his hand and squeezing it gently. He looked at you with adoring eyes without letting go of your hand.</p><p>“I'm sorry that our previous dates were ruined (Y/N), I've wished they were perfect so much and seeing you as frustrated as I am makes me sad”.</p><p>“Don't say that. In the end the idea is to spend time together and although our previous dates have not gone as planned, every minute that I can be with you counts for me”. You could see how his eyes shone in the light of the stars that seemed so close. Spencer never stopped looking at you and with his free hand began to caress one of your cheeks.</p><p>“I like you so much (Y/N), I don't know how I could go so long without being able to tell you, just like I don't know how I could last so long without doing this...,” he whispered to you.</p><p>“<em>'This'</em> what?”. You asked without even wanting to blink.</p><p>“This...,” Spencer repeated in a whisper barely audible to you, as he leaned in slowly until his lips brushed yours. You could feel how your whole body was electrified by the sensation. Spencer's soft, warm lips barely parted from yours. He expected to see your reaction, begging you not to reject him or feel uncomfortable. To prove otherwise, you let go of his hand and wrapped your arms around his neck to draw him closer to you. That was the invitation Spencer needed to now kiss you properly. You both got lost in that moment you waited for so long. It was perfect. You realized that this kiss could have been anywhere and it would have been just as perfect. The stars above your heads only made it more magical than it already was. But it was not the important thing. The important thing was that Spencer kissed you for the first time and you kissed him back. And that fortunately this time nothing would break the moment because on that terrace, the cell phones signals weren’t working.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 03. Spencer Reid says he loves you for the first time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through the time you have worked at the BAU, your skills in the field improved considerably. In the beginning you avoided having physical contact with the unsubs - if you weren't trying to persuade them by negotiating, your best tactic was to point a gun at them. But as the months go by, melee fights were no longer a problem for you. You understood perfectly why Morgan liked to kick doors so much. Deep down inside you felt as you liked kicking asses. Which seemed to be a contradiction in itself but at the same time a good strategy: people seeing you would not think that you are a person who would opt for a hand-to-hand fight</p><p>That earned you several injuries: after two years working at the BAU you had already been stabbed twice, shot in the leg once, shot in the shoulder twice, and earned some contusions on the head. You didn't consider yourself an reckless person in the field, just that sometimes the job demanded more exposure.</p><p>That was something your now three month-boyfriend Spencer didn't like at all. Whenever there was an operation in the field you could see how his body tensed just thinking what could happen to you this time.</p><p>“We have to use a bait, otherwise we won't be able to catch it,” were Hotch's words as you discussed your options during a case in Denver.</p><p>“Well, how do we do it?”. Rossi asked.</p><p>“We need to come back to the victimology,” Prentiss stated. Hotch nodded.</p><p>“White women, in their thirties, with an attractive personality...,” JJ began to describe. Spencer immediately shook his head.</p><p>“…With the same hair and eye color as (Y/N). No guys, that's not going to happen. We won't use (Y/N) as bait,” Spencer rushed to say. You immediately looked at him with a disapproving expression.</p><p>“Excuse me? I remind you guys that I am here and you are talking about me,” you said with some exhaustion. “And Spencer, I suppose it's a decision for me to make, right?”</p><p>“(Y/N) is right, it's her decision. But the way I see it, it seems like our best option,” Morgan stated.</p><p>“Okay, let's think about the pros and cons. What can go wrong?”. You asked to the team.</p><p>“<em>Everything!</em>”. Spencer started to raise his voice. “How can't everyone see it? Didn't you see the photographs of the victims? Do you realize what he did to them? He could do the same to (Y/N)!”. Spencer ran his hands through his hair in disbelief that no one would notice the impending danger.</p><p>“Reid, we know of your apprehensions, but it's the best we have right now. Besides (Y/N) won't be alone, we'll be covering all the entrances to the place and we'll have agents stationed inside too,” Hotch tried to reason with Spencer, but he only had his eyes fixed on you.</p><p>“Are you going to do it?”. He asked you. Spencer knew what your answer was going to be, so he knew perfectly well that he was cornering you in front of everyone.</p><p>“Yes, <em>I will do it</em>”, you told him without hesitation. Spencer got up and left the room without saying another word.</p><p>You really understood Spencer's concerns about your safety a lot, but that's what this job was like and when you took it you knew there could be situations like this. Furthermore, Spencer was not the example of self-care in the field: he had also been shot and beaten on more than one occasion. In addition to his inability to keep his bulletproof vest on.</p><p>Before starting the preparations for the night's operation, you tried to talk to him. Neither when you started to be friends nor now that you had been in a relationship for a few months have you both been upset with each other for long.</p><p>You found him sitting on a bench outside the station. When he saw you, he barely made eye contact with you. He preferred to look at his shoes again. You sat quietly, trying to find the right words to start that conversation.</p><p>“Spencer...”</p><p>“Yes, I know. I understand this job works this way. I have also done the same before. I’ve never doubted your capabilities (Y/N). If you felt that I'm sorry...,” he said without taking off his eyes off the floor.</p><p>“Please, look at me,” you asked almost in a whisper. It hurt to see him like this. He hesitated but did what you asked. “Spencer, I know you are worried about me and I’ve never wanted to contribute to that concern, but you’re right when you say that this is the way this job is. We all risk something more than once. It's not the idea, but sometimes it happens...”. You subtly tried to hold his hand and he let you.</p><p>“I know, but... but now it's different...,” he muttered trying to avoid your gaze again.</p><p>“Why do you say that?”. You asked him.</p><p>“Well, at least for me it's different. I mean, I've always been concerned about the safety of the whole team, but... thinking about the times you've been injured in the field and now that we're together... just thinking that something could happen to you... I don't know. Maybe it's selfish of me, but <em>I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you</em>...,” he rambled.</p><p>“Spencer, for me being with you these three months has been one of the best things that has happened to me and of course I want to have the opportunity to continue discovering things with you...,” you tried to reassure him.</p><p>“You don't understand... it's not just that we're a couple... it's more than that…,” he trailed off.</p><p>You looked at him strangely. What was disturbing him in this way now that you hadn’t seen in the previous months? In the short time you guys had been in a formal relationship, you both made the decision not to rush things. And so far everything was working out fine. You were sure you loved Spencer, but you never told him precisely because you didn't want to overwhelm him. You knew that Spencer liked to take small but safe steps. And you were fine with that.</p><p>“So tell me, what is it about?”. You asked him to elaborate. At the time that Spencer was going to develop his idea, Prentiss with JJ approached where you were.</p><p>“(Y/N), we have to get you ready for the night,” Prentiss told you. You looked at Spencer who was silent again. Whatever he was going to say to you, it was no longer the time.</p><p>“Okay. We can talk about this later, right?”. You spoke to Spencer. He just nodded. You got up and went with the girls inside the police station.</p><p>The plan was simple and risky at the same time, but it seemed effective. The idea was that you were in a specific bar that they knew was frequented by the suspect. Given your resemblance to the victims, the bet was that you attracted their attention until they could make a safe arrest. As Hotch had promised, there were agents posted outside the bar and some undercover inside as well.</p><p>“Okay, I think I see the unsub,” you muttered into your earpiece, as well as described his appearance so that it would be known to the agents.</p><p>“Good job (Y/L/N), now you must get his attention,” Hotch instructed. That's how you approached the bar, right next to the unsub and ordered a drink. According to the profile that you had all developed, the subject fit perfectly. After engaging in conversation with him, you agreed to go with him to the alley behind the bar. You didn’t count on the fact that the unsub was not really <em>‘the’</em> unsub, but rather a bait of the real murderer whom you had not seen all night and of whom no one had a description. <em>‘Fuck!’</em>, you mumbled when you felt a blow to your head. Hotch started calling you and when you didn't answer, everyone mobilized. The unsub dragged you to a property next to the bar, further from the alley which quickly filled with police officers and your team.</p><p>When the suspect was about to drag you into a truck, you felt someone yell.</p><p>“Stop! FBI!”. You were dizzy but could immediately recognize Spencer's voice. The unsub turned around and pulled a knife from his vest which immediately pointed at your neck. Trying to recover you only saw Spencer's panicky face. This was one of the results that he had surely calculated and that could end very badly. In a second of thinking and not thinking at the same time, you elbowed the unsub in the stomach, who before releasing the knife managed to graze part of your skin, ripping it. Free from your captor's grip, you ran towards Spencer. He had lowered his gun without realizing that the unsub was pulling a revolver out of his boot, pointing and firing rapidly in Spencer's direction. Again, with the adrenaline pumping, you retraced your steps and jumped on the unsub, making him fall and dropping the gun. You hit him a couple of times for good measure until he stopped struggling and passed out.</p><p>Spencer's whines brought you back to reality. When you turned around you saw he was on the ground and was holding his arm in pain. The bastard had hit him on the shoulder. You ran in his direction again.</p><p>“Spencer!,” you knelt in front of him and began to inspect his wound.</p><p>“(Y/N), are you okay?,” he told you. Why he asked you that since he was the one who was shot? There you realized your white blouse was stained with blood, thanks to the cut made with the unsub's knife near your neck.</p><p>“Yeah… yeah. It must be superficial. Sorry, <em>I screwed it up</em>. I didn't realize it was a trap...,” you started to sob and ramble. Spencer tried to calm you down.</p><p>“Hey, it's okay. We'll be okay...”</p><p>The next few minutes were confusing. The police arrived at the scene, along with the entire team. Two ambulances also arrived: in one they brought Spencer up to check his wound. They took you to the other to see the cuts on your body. The unsub was arrested and taken to the station. The paramedic who checked you cleaned up and patched your cuts. When you were ready you went to the other ambulance to see Spencer. The shot had been shallow and the bullet only grazed his shoulder, so cleaning and bandaging would be fine.</p><p>“Hey...,” you said as Spencer got out of the ambulance and fixed his vest over his patched shoulder.</p><p>“Hey...,” he replied. “You're good?”.</p><p>“Yeah. You?”.</p><p>“I'll be fine,” he told you smiling. He knew you were stressed and needed words of encouragement.</p><p>“Spencer, look... I know things could have gone very wrong today and you had your apprehensions, and I respect them ... and you were right, I never doubted it was risky, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you got hurt. And thank you for saving my life again. If you hadn't been by my side, maybe the result would have been different...,” you began to ramble.</p><p>“<em>I love you</em>,” Spencer told you taking your hand. You stopped your speech immediately and looked at him dumbfounded.</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>“I love you. That is what I was trying to tell you this afternoon. It's not that I worry just because I have my apprehensions with everything and everyone. With you it’s different because I love you. And it scares the shit of me that something happens to you and lose you. I'm terrified (Y/N), because bad things happen to the people I love and I can't do anything to stop it. And if I hadn't told you this before, it's because that means I have to admit that I'm afraid...,” he trailed off. Your heart was about to explode. You was thrilled to know that Spencer loved you but it hurt he felt so vulnerable to confess it.</p><p>“God Spencer. I love you too. So so much... I didn't tell you because I didn't want to overwhelm you. We agreed to take things slow and I was fine with that”. You told him hugging him tight. He buried his head on your shoulder.</p><p>“And I know you are scared. I must confess that I am too. I have never felt this for anyone and it also scares me to lose you... I may not say it or not show it, but it is the truth. But, you know what? <em>We can do this together</em>. We can face our fears together. Would you do that with me?”. You asked as you pulled away from his embrace slightly to look at him.</p><p>“The truth?... I'm willing to do anything as long as it's with you, (Y/N),” he told you leaning down and sealing his vow with a deep kiss which you reciprocated with equal intensity.</p><p>That was the first time Spencer Reid said <em>'I love you'</em> to you. The first of many. It was also the first time you pondered more strongly the importance of balancing self-care at work with duty. Both, you and Spencer, would have a lot to learn about it, but you would do it together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 02. Spencer Reid calls you his wife for the first time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Possibly this was the first minute you had all day to sympathize with your poor feet. The day had started early. Visit to salon with the BAU girls, then go to your apartment to pick up your clothes. Go to Penelope's house where you would make the preparations and then end up at Rossi's with your nerves on edge because the groom and his best man had not shown signs of life for hours.</p><p>“He regretted it, he doesn't want to marry me anymore... and knowing Spencer, he doesn't know how to tell me!”. You began to ramble as Emily and JJ tried to keep your nerves calm.</p><p>“(Y/N), you have to calm down. Spencer would never do that to you,” JJ told you trying to make you see reason.</p><p>“Then why isn't he here? Why isn't Morgan here either?... damn it! I don't want to be a hysterical bride, but nobody is helping me here!!!,” you complained.</p><p>“Hey Hey... drink this,” Prentiss handed you a glass of something that must have had liquor in it. At this point you weren't willing to question anything so you drank it all at once and let the burning go down your throat.</p><p>They were right, Spencer would never do something like that to you. After two years of relationship, the two of you still seemed like two teenagers in love. When he proposed he was so nervous that he almost lost his balance and fell to the ground while kneeling in front of you. And you were so equally nervous that you almost fell on him when you said yes.</p><p>No, he definitely wouldn't do something like that. Then something bad had happened to him. Your expression became rigid again and immediately JJ and Emily noticed. <em>‘They sure had a minor problem (Y/N), it shouldn't be anything serious,’</em> Emily told you trying to get that thought out of your head.</p><p>When you were going to refute Emily, JJ's phone started ringing. It was Morgan. You froze for a couple of seconds until JJ hang up the call.</p><p>“Everything is fine. They are both fine. They had a problem with the car on the way here and Morgan tried to repair it without success. Their phones were dead and now the tow truck picked them up. They are on their way here”.</p><p>You felt your body relax again, not before letting go of the promise to kill Spencer for having his phone without charge for the umpteenth time.</p><p>When Spencer and Morgan managed to get to Rossi’s, they were immediately taken to a changing room. JJ told you there were 15 minutes away from the ceremony and the people were all gathered in the backyard. Now your nerves began to surface again, but they were anxiety nerves. You just wanted to see Spencer and know that everything was fine and that you both could indeed take this new step in your lives.</p><p>You walked down the aisle by Hotch's arm. Since you lost your parents at an early age, Hotch had become the closest father figure in these years. He gladly accepted when you asked.</p><p>Down the aisle you could see Spencer with bright eyes when he saw you. A smile from ear to ear that said <em>'everything will be fine'</em>. When you got to Spencer' side, Hotch released your arm, looking seriously at Spencer. “Make her happy or don't come back to the BAU,” he murmured. You couldn't help but smile seeing as Spencer nodded nervously at Aaron's threat.</p><p>Spencer took your hand and didn't take his eyes off you nor did you take your eyes off him until Rossi cleared his throat to get your attention. When you told the team that you were getting married, everyone was happy for you both. It was news that was eagerly awaited. One of the things you guys discussed with Spencer was whether someone from the BAU could celebrate the wedding. You both thought of Rossi and when you told him the idea, he didn't hesitate for a second: <em>‘for my little ones, I would do whatever was necessary’</em>.</p><p>“Today we are gathered here for a very special reason. The love between these two young souls who decided to join their paths for the rest of their lives...,” Rossi began to speak. You could feel Spencer's hand grip yours tighter with every word that came out of Rossi's mouth.</p><p>When it came time for the vows, Spencer's voice was shaky but confident.</p><p>“(Y/N), the first time you agreed to go for a coffee with me I knew that something special could be between us. I must confess I wanted to be your friend at all costs. But it was not long before I realized that it was not enough for me be your friend. But you know that it took me a lot to tell you how I really felt about you. I was afraid ... I was afraid that you didn't feel the same and afraid to realize in my head I was imagining impossible things. But you gave me the best of surprises when you told me you had feelings for me. That's when I understood that I couldn't waste any minute of being with you. I began to treasure our conversations, our naps on the jet, our secret kisses. Everything. I love you (Y/N), more than I thought I could love anyone. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life. And if you let me, I promise to make you the most loved woman in the universe”. You could see how tears came out of Spencer's eyes, as well as tears came out of your eyes.</p><p>“Spencer. I thought a lot about what I was going to say at this point and I had a hard time deciding what words to use. I'm not as good at using words as you are, but here I go. From the first day I met you I was surprised by your concern and care for every person that was around you. When you saw that I was feeling overwhelmed, you respected my space and did not pressure me. On the contrary, you were attentive and took small steps with me. Over time I could tell that it was your nature and that was the first thing that I fell in love with you. Always by my side, ready to support me. You have been my emotional support in the most difficult cases, you have been the one who encourages me when I’m sad. All those little gestures made me fall in love with you every day. I love you Spencer Reid, and I am eager to see what the future has in store for us, because I am sure it will be something good. Being by your side, it cannot be otherwise”.</p><p>You were both crying by now. You could see that even Rossi had some tears running from his eyes. After the rings and repeating the promise of love, Rossi declared you both husband and wife. It didn’t matter the people around you guys at that moment, Spencer kissed you passionately and you reciprocated in the same way. Applause and shouts of happiness were heard, while you continued kissing. When you pulled away, Spencer whispered in your ear <em>“I love you, my wife”</em>. You couldn't avoid the shivers in your spine. <em>“I love you, my husband”</em>, you also replied in a whisper. You both grinned, while with your hands linked you both walked down the aisle to be congratulated by all your friends and family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 01. Spencer Reid hold your baby for the first time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Christmas Eve the festive atmosphere flooded the city. Through the window of your apartment you could see how the cold of December didn’t stop the last preparations: people walking through the streets at that time of the afternoon, some with packages, others moving fast to reach their destination before snow started to fall. You looked the clock and did the mental math that Spencer would be home soon. You were about to move from your place by the window when you heard the sound of keys on the door.</p><p>“(Y/N)! I'm home!”. Spencer's voice filled the apartment and you couldn't help but smile as you saw your husband poke his head around the living room.</p><p>“Just in time. I was going to start doing dinner,” you told him.</p><p>“Yeah, the metro was full but I managed to make good time. I didn’t want to be more minutes away from my girls,” he said giving you a kiss on the lips and placing one of his hands on your belly showing your 36 weeks of pregnancy.</p><p>“It's clear that she missed you all day, she didn't stop moving… and of course, now she starts kicking,” you huffed faking annoyance.</p><p>“Hey my little girl, daddy is in home right now. Are you causing troubles to mommy today?,” the man said crouched in front of you and rubbing your belly.</p><p>“Not really, but this big belly doesn't let me do too much...,” you complained. Spencer kissed your belly and stood up massaging your shoulders.</p><p>“What do you say, some foot massages after dinner?,” he offered.</p><p>“Oh yeah. That would help a lot, really. How was the Secret Santa at the BAU?,” you asked him heading to the kitchen.</p><p>“Good. But everyone was more excited to see the photos from your last ultrasound. By the way, they sent you a lot of Christmas greetings and sent a lot of Christmas gifts for the <em>‘baby genius’</em>. They miss you a lot,” he told you while helping to grab the necessary for dinner, so you didn’t have to bent or lift you up too much.</p><p>“I miss them too. Since I arrived at the BAU, this is the first time that I have spent so much time without working,” you sighed as you kept making salad and checking the oven.</p><p>“I am the lucky one after all. If that first day we spoke at the BAU they had told me that you would now be my wife and that you would be about to give birth to my first daughter, I wouldn’t have believed it,” Spencer told you kissing your cheek. You giggled to the gesture, spinning to face him.</p><p>“I could say the same. I'm the luckiest woman to have you by my side and not have fallen into Derek's arms”. You told him before you pecked his lips. Spencer chuckled.</p><p>“You chose the scrawny, nervous nerd who can't stop talking. You made a big bet, I must say,” he confessed.</p><p>“And I don't regret it for a single second. I love you my nerdy doctor,” you said starting to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around your waist and deepened the kiss.</p><p>“I love you,” he said on your lips. The romantic moment was broken after baby Reid kicked your tummy making you wince. Spencer noticed your discomfort immediately.</p><p>“Are you okay?”. He asked you with worry.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m okay. Your daughter just got a little jealous. It's sure she will be a daddy’s girl,” you told him jokingly. “Okay, let's finish making dinner so we can eat and catch a movie before midnight.”</p><p>Dinner was quiet, even though baby Reid was restless at times. Spencer made the dishes for you to go lay down on the couch and pick out a movie. He came back minutes later and opened his arms so you could snuggle into his body. You both covered yourself with a blanket and began to watch the movie. Only the light from the screen and the Christmas tree illuminated the room.</p><p>You don't remember where in the movie you fell asleep. Spencer didn't want to wake you up. But just before the movie was over you woke up with an intense pain in your belly. As you screamed in pain, Spencer jumped.</p><p>“Hey! (Y/N), love? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“I… no... I don't know. It hurts!...,” you grumbled, rubbing your belly and looking for a position to ease the pain.</p><p>“(Y/N), talk to me. What are you feeling? Is it the baby? Is it a cramp?”. Spencer was worried and had gotten up from the couch and turned on the lights to inspect you. Suddenly you felt a liquid run down your legs and panic flooded you. You looked between your legs and Spencer did the same. You both knew what that meant.</p><p>The snow was falling incessantly, although the streets were no longer so crowded with vehicles, driving in this weather was not an easy task. You knew Spencer was just as nervous as you are, but he was trying not to show it. With his eyes fixed on the road, from time to time he would take your hand over the console.</p><p>“Love, remember the breathing exercises,” he would tell you, but the pain made you unable to concentrate.</p><p>“I'm trying... ahhhh, <em>fuck</em>!”</p><p>“We're close (Y/N), just hold on a little longer...”</p><p>“Spencer, I'm scared,” you confessed sobbing. That broke Spencer’s heart.</p><p>“I know my love, but we're in this together. I'll be with you all the time, I promise,” he tried to soothe you.</p><p>When you arrived at the hospital, you were quickly laid on a gurney and transferred to a procedure room. Your doctor was already waiting for you. A whole medical team was in charge of changing your clothes and preparing you for what would be the imminent birth of your daughter. But Spencer wasn't by your side, where was he?</p><p>“Spencer...,” you muttered. One of the nurses who listened to you told you that he was filling out some forms and that he would be with you soon. That was not enough for you, you wanted your husband by your side at that moment. The pain was too much.</p><p>You tried to stay calm. You closed your eyes and tried to regulate your breathing. The pain was intense, but you were trying to breathe deeply. In the distance you heard the nurses and doctors say that you were dilated enough to have the baby at that time. Suddenly you heard your doctor say, “Dad, you did it, your wife was asking for you.” You opened your eyes and next to you was Spencer. Without thinking twice you took his hand and squeezed it hard.</p><p>“I’m here my love. I'll be here all the time,” he told you as he wiped your tears with his thumbs.</p><p>“Okay (Y/N), we're ready. It's time to have this baby. I need you to push hard when you feel a contraction,” the doctor told you. You weren't sure you could do it.</p><p>“I can't, I can't do it. I'm sorry...,” you cried. Spencer stroked your head.</p><p>“Love, you're doing a great job. I'm so proud of you. I know you can do it. Soon we will be able to meet our daughter. I can't even imagine how much it hurts, but I know you can do it,” he tried to encourage you.</p><p>You took a deep breath and just then a contraction started. With all your strength you began to push. Tears fell nonstop from your eyes.</p><p>“Very good (Y/N), we are close. At the next contraction you have to push again,” your doctor told you.</p><p>“You are doing excellent love. You are very brave, I love you very much,” Spencer repeated over and over again. The pain wouldn't stop, but that wasn't going to stop you. After three more intense contractions and pushing all you could, you felt the baby’s cry and a relief in your belly.</p><p>“Good job (Y/N). You just had a beautiful baby girl,” your doctor told you as you listened to your little girl cry.</p><p>“Spencer ...?,” You asked him as you felt the crying further away this time.</p><p>“They're just checking her out. She'll be here soon. I'm so proud of you. She's beautiful (Y/N).” And in just minutes the nurse came to your side with a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. She placed her in your arms and it was the first time you could see your daughter. Now tears of happiness ran from your eyes.</p><p>Spencer kissed your forehead while one of his knuckles brushed the baby's cheek who had her eyes closed.</p><p>“God, she's beautiful,” you said, unable to take your eyes off her as she shifted in your arms.</p><p>“She is,” Spencer replied. He was crying now. The baby opened her little eyes and you both could have melted at that very moment.</p><p>After several minutes of contemplation, you looked at Spencer, who was absorbed in observing that little life in your arms.</p><p>“Do you want to hold her?”. You asked him. Spencer smiled at you and nodded. You picked up your little girl in your arms and placed her in the eager arms of her father. When Spencer held the little girl in his arms, more tears fell from his eyes.</p><p>“Hey my little girl. It's me, your daddy. That's right, it's me. The one who spoke many nonsensical things to you while you were in your mommy's womb. You know, I love you so much my little girl. Your mommy and I will be at your side whenever you need it. We are eager to give you all the love in the world, because you are the best thing that ever happened to us. You are perfect my little one. You will be as brave and beautiful as your mother. I bet you will inherit from her that smile that drive me crazy...”</p><p>That was the first time Spencer held your daughter in his arms. The first of many. When she grew up, although her father could no longer held her in his arms, he could embrace her. To console her the times she was sad, to congratulate her when she had achieved something, to celebrate some joy with her, as well as to cry together when many years later you left this world. Your daughter became the best mix of the two of you. You knew it would be like this. If you had suspected it before, seeing her in her father's arms for the first time you no longer had any doubt about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>